Rick Deere
"He’s like a rabid dog. Just wants to kill things. Kill and eat whatever is in front of it." - Helen Castile '' '''Rick Samuel Deere' is a United States Marine Corps veteran who has been turned into a Ghoul after prolonged radiation exposure. He is currently working for Salvator Industries as a mercenary Biography Rick was born to a middle class family in Nashville, Tennessee. Not much is known about his childhood or parents, but most assume that his fascination with the military began here. When he was 16 years old, he would lie about his age and enter the United States Marine Corps. He would serve with the military through the Sino-American War as a Sergeant, but retired shortly before the nuclear Great War. Rick managed to survive the initial nuclear attacks of the Great War, but constant radiation exposure in the following years would have damaging effects on his body, soon transforming the marine into a Ghoul. For almost 2 centuries, Rick would trek through the wasteland as a mercenary for hire, making a large amount of caps off of hits. In the year 2282, Rick was contacted and hired by Salvator Industries. The partnership still lasts till this day... Personality "Do you think the Chinese Wastelanders are still Commies?" - Rick Deere Rick Deere's can be described as a loud, boastful, and angry individual. Most of his interactions with people will either involve giving orders, insulting them, or berating them for their poor performance in the field. He seems to have a one-track mind, where anything that does not involve fighting, his own humor, or completing the mission objective is cast aside, and he usually shows disregard for human life unless they are members of his team or the person they are tasked with rescuing (Although he seems to be against killing women and children). He also harbors a passionate hatred of Super Mutants, Asians, Communists, Russians, Hispanics, and even the Railroad (Which he has deemed 'Wasteland Hippies' and 'Robot-Hugging Losers'). Equipment Rick's arsenal of weapons consist of shotguns and grenades, which he uses to deal massive amounts of death and destruction as quickly as possible. He favors shotguns above all else, and he claims that he only uses when he desperately needs to (He uses it when he can.). He will also use anything within the vicinity as a melee weapon, which includes wooden boards, pickaxes, shovels, and more. His armor consists of a heavily reinforced camouflage coat, much like the ones used by railroad agents, and an Assualt Gas Mask. The coat protects against most bullets and a large amount of blast damage, at the cost of slowing him down. The gas mask carries some protection, but it's mainly to keep his face hidden, as many of his employers have a dislike for ghouls. Notes * Rick's last name, Deere, was created in reference to the name given to unidentified soldiers; Jane/John Doe (Female Deer) * Rick is the only member of Salvator Industries that was alive before the Great War Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Salvator Industries Category:Mercenaries Category:Ghoul Category:Fallout: A Gathering Force Category:Fallout: Prophecy Category:The Last Winter